gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BigJ1992
RE Admins I've noticed that all the bureacrats are inactive, and this place is starting to get out of control, so I decided I will be a bureacrat on this wiki if the community agrees, here is a link to the discussion and in it has all the things I'll do when I become one: http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:WikisEditor/Inactive_Bureaucrats , please give me your opinion on this subjuect, thanks.WikisEditor 09:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE I do not like you're attitude. I do not need a typical user telling me how to do my job. Plus, Spaceeinstin does NOT have a bigger position than me; I am part of the Wikia Security. And he is part of GTA wiki staff, whitch is only on this wiki; not all of Wikia. I am one of the 4 Wikia Security, i have the abillaty to shut down Wiki accounts and lock them as well. Spaceeinstin was a typical user until a promoted user promoted him aswell. You do not know how powerful i am on Wikia. Af1105 23:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Harmony Listen, if you think im not doing my job correctly, its okay. I just want to make peace with you once and for all. Please Note: GTA Wiki is slowly running out of business. Gboyers (The formal creator of GTA Wiki) has been banned from wikia by those assholes from Wikia staff for no apparent reason. They lost all intrest and dignity of this wiki, therefore the V.I.P Wikia staff (Gboyers, Af1105 (me), Chimpso, ect.) are leaving GTA Wiki out to die. Everyday I check the number of users on GTA Wiki, the number of users from January 2010 was 10,593 users and today, April 2011 is 2,872 users. More than 70% of the users and staff on GTA wiki have left forever. Everyday the number decreases by tens to hundreds of users. My regards to Wikia and their bancruptcy. Its better if we can make peace and start running the wiki ourselvs. I look foward to promoting you. -Af1105 Af1105 23:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Info BTW, im not leaving the wiki forever. I still contribute here every day. I am trying to get more users to come to this wiki. The good news is that the number of users on GTA Wiki increased by 63. Not much, but at least i did it. If you have a Facebook or Myspace or Twitter; tell your friends about GTA Wiki. Dont leave GTA Wiki so we can stay in touch. Im just glad we are friends now. Af1105 14:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, ya idk about the ballas. They are based on Grape street watts crips. and GSF are based off Piru bloods. P.S. wikia deleted my other account (AF1105) so i made another called AF1106. AF1106 18:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE thats ok. I was not contributing on GTA wiki for 2 months and now im back. BTW im in Compton right at this moment. a friends house. He is an actual Acadia Blocc Crip! cool huh? AF1106 18:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) that's what's up Reply I didn't quite understand what you were trying to say in the trivia section, that's why I deleted it.WikisEditor 11:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You're probably right I see, ok add it again.WikisEditor 19:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Great.WikisEditor 18:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, this is the guy that you asked about the badges. Um.. Yeah they were pretty confusing for me to understand. If you want just read the post on my talk page that's above yours. That'll explain everything. I only got them the other day, and I found out by asking one of the admins. But yeah as I said just check the post before yours on my talk page and you'll understand. Russelnorthrop 07:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrzy Hello, about the sockpuppet Gtacrazy, he has been blocked, but in any case WikisEditor has the rights of an admin, but had his rights removed and it seems he isn't active now, so contact the other admins (you can view list of current admins here). Hope this helps GTANiKoTalk 08:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you send me a link to Rockstars statements about the setting please, thanks. Tom Talk 18:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It'll still be San Andreas, it doesn't say it won't and the license plates say San Andreas. Tom Talk 19:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: West Coast Classics What I said was that a song is determined by when it is first released, not recorded. In the case of the song you mentioned, yes it was first released as a single in 1994 but its first appearance in physical form (i.e. the album) was December 1993. This was explained to myself and another user last year to avoid similar issues. On some songs which were released in following years, if you look at the categories on Wikipedia some have "1978 songs" and "1979 singles" categories, for example. Sam Talk 16:43, May 29, 2016 (UTC)